i_daltonfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussione:Averell Dalton/@comment-25828275-20150104182504
Il mistero di mezzaluna pt.1 Giorno normale come tutti gli altri...intendo normale per i detenuti ma per i dalton è speciale e magico... Averell: leggete qua! William: le fate della terra? Ma è roba da piccoli! ???: e qua ti sbagli amico! Jack: chi ha parlato? Lorena: io ...ki chiamo Lorena e sono una del popolo dei mezzaluna Averell: siete piccolissima !! Lorena: si al mio paese siamo così! Sentite ho un problema ed hi bisogno del vostro aiuto,! Joe: in che cosa? Lorena: radunare i 2 pilastri di mezzaluna Jack: ok ma come ci arriviamo a mmezzsluna? Lorena: attraverso questa conchiglia! E magicamente su ritrovano in un grosso salone con varie porte Lorena: ecco questo è la cucina questo il letto William: cosa c'è qui? Lorena: no! Non aprire.. Ci. .ci sono d-dei dei topi! Non vorrei che ti spaventsassi! Jack: qua invece? Lorena: la sala dei cristalli dove dovere partire per la prima missione! Bion viaggio! Un vortice risucchio i dalton che in una frazione di secondo arrivarono in un mondo spigoloso! Joe: bene per dove ci in camminiamo? William: una sola strada..verso sud Jack: Be in camminiamoci! E si avviano sparendo dietro il vento e coperti dalla tempesta di spigoli che stava arrivando! Joe: lo sentite pure voi questo rumore? Jack: si cos'è? *si gira e vede un'onda di spigoli* aaaaaaaaah corriamo!!! Ma sfortunatamente vengono travolti nella tempesta e quando si risvegliano vedono solo una figura davanti a loro! William: se posso chiedere voi chi siete? ???: sono lori lo stregone del popolo dei gamba-rotte e voi chi siete? Averell: siamo i dalton Joe: stiamo cercando uno dei 2 pilastri di mezzaluna! Lori: so io dove condurvi allora! Seguitemi ma fate attenzione a dove metterete i piedi Infondo lori aveva ragione Infatti poco dopo on una area non bonificata del posto.. William: cos'era quel ruggito? Lori: il cristaguzzo una specie di drago divora tutto Joe: aaaaaaaah Lori: Be in fondo se non ci vede non ci mangia *sente un respiro dietro di lui* Lori: è dietro di me vero? Joe: corriamooooooooooooooooooooooooooo E correndo arrivano ad una casa Lori: Astrid apri che c'è un comesichiama che ci insegue! Astrid: presto dentro!!! Astrid: e voi chi sareste? Jack: i dalton! Ci manda Lorena di mezzaluna Astrid: allora vengo subito al palazzo il Grande salice non deve stare bene :( Jack: cosa? Astrid: no niente forza andiamo E come sndati via così tornati! Lorena: OK astrid adesso andiamo tutti a dormire e domani voi dalton partite per un'altro viaggio I dalton: okay Ma i dalton erano troppo incuriisiti dal mistero e decisero di andarlo a chiedere a Lorena Entrando in camera non c'era nessuno allora decisero di frugare nella sua roba... Averell: raga il suo diario! William: parla di un grande salice che è malato e che devono salvare ... Ora il mistero si infittiva... Chi era il Grande Salice? Chi erano i 3 pilastri di mezzaluna? I dalton erano sicuti che le risposte alle loro domande si trovavano in quel diario Continua... Se ci piace la continuo